Kenji Tsukiyama
Kenji Tsukiyama (月山健二, Tsukiyama Kenji) is one of the main characters and primary protagonist appearing in the Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders web anime series and it's sequels, and the Re:Builders video game. Character GBF:SB Anime A second-year student whose father is a major keiretsu member and his mother is a housewife (and a modeler during her free time). Kenji is an intermediate Gunpla modeler and a Build Fighter, and he wishes to start his own Gunpla Battle team: Steel Builders , starting with his first member: Ringo, and later member Ains. Like Ringo, Kenji grew up with the Universal Century franchise. He is also a fan of the recently released anime series Iron-Blooded Orphans, which had made him develop a great passion for solid weaponry (Well, mostly for his High Grade Iron-Blooded Orphans kits anyway). He also has one golden rule for himself: Although he supports the slogan "Gunpla is Freedom", He usually prefers old-fashioned weapons if he fights his own way. Because of this, Kenji also developed stinginess for having Beam Weapons on Post Disaster-based units unless he will find a way to get over it. Despite this, he was not entirely against beam weaponry: Sometimes he uses his non-PD-based and/or Beam weapon-equipped Mobile Suits when he played Gunpla Battles alone, or as an emergency unit if his main Gunpla is damaged. Before his graduation, Kenji handpicked Ringo as a successor as a leader of the 2nd Generation Steel Builders and signs up as a participant of the newest Gunpla Battle Single World Championships in a year later. GBF:SRB Game TBA Gallery GBF-SB-Kenji.png|Kenji in Steel Builders. GBF-SB-Kenji-(B2).png|Kenji in Steel Builders B2. GP Bases Graze-Kenji-Custom-GP-Base.jpg Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-GP-Base.jpg Trivia/Notes *Kenji's trademark colors are Silver & Blue. *Kenji's appearance seems to have some loose resemblances to from Gundam Side Story THE BLUE DESTINY and from Gundam F91. *Kenji's Japanese voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi, also voiced Johann Trinity in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Char-San in Mobile Suit Gundam-san, and the non-Gundam series character Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. **Katsuyuki also worked with fellow VA Megumi Han, who voiced Aina, in the animated adaption of Mobile Suit Gundam-San manga as Char-san and Lalah-san respectively. **Meanwhile, his young version's voice actress: Ai Furihata, also voiced Ruby Kurosawa from Love Live! Sunshine! (whose appearance serves as a basis to Ringo Akisawa) *Kenji's preferred colors are silver, which is applied to most of his Gunpla's white plastic. **This was also applied to his teammate's Gunplas (High Grade Iron-Blooded Orphans). *In the Anime, Kenji's 1st Gunpla is an HGUC Zaku II Type F2. **In the manga adaption, Kenji's childhood Gunpla is a standard MS-06 Zaku II. *In some official sourcebooks, Kenji was meant to have slightly tanned skin. *His name: Kenji, can also be read as "剣次" *Kenji's hair color (coincidentally) shares the same color as Matsuura Kanan's from Love Live! Sunshine. *Kenji is also fluent in English. *Kenji is also a good cook. Category:Male Category:Build Fighters Category:Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders Category:Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders characters Category:Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders B2 characters